We got to win them all
by insertawesomesaucename
Summary: Snowkids want to win the Galactik Football cup once more. But what happens when Tia gets hurt during a match. Will they be able to take the cup in their hands once again?
1. Chapter 1

The crowd is cheering around them, their team's name on their lips and out of their mouths. Bouncing on the walls of the stadium and back to them. It feels nice to have the support of so many people, encouraging you to play football and do your best.

The hovercraft lowers them to the ground and they step off of it. Micro-ice raises his arms, waves at the crowd and laughs. Thran just shakes his head at him as they take their positions. Rykers do the same. Both haven't score any goals yet. And it's already the second half.

The buzz sounds and the ball is shot into the air. D'Jok uses his breath and sends the ball backwards to his team mates. Mei passes to Thran and he to Rocket. He runs towards the goal but the Rykers steal the ball from his feet. They exchange passes until they reach Snowkids' defense and Mei tries to block them. She fails.

Everybody screams at Ahito, who's laying on the ground snoring softly.

Shekmut, Rykers' striker, shoots and everyone is holding their breath as the ball flies towards the unguarded goal.

''Ha'' Ahito takes hold of the ball and lands on the top of the goal ''Go snow, go!'' he shouts.

Mei passes to Rocket, who passes to Tia and she uses the breath to jump in the air and do a back kick.

''And she scores!''

The crowd goes wild once more as Tia lands on her feet and gets a couple of pats on her back by her team mates.

''Great goal'' Rocket tells her.

''Thanks''

The ball is shot into the air again and Rykers get it first. Mei steals it and gives it to Rocket. Micro-ice and D'Jok run forward. Tia follows and takes the ball in her feet. She goes for the breath again but an opponent does the same.

Flux against flux, the two players crash with each other and are sent flying backwards to the ground.

''Tia!'' Rocket runs to her. She's moaning in pain and hugs her leg, her fingers wrapped around her ankle.

* * *

Simbai is applying a bandage over Tia's ankle as they wait outside of the room.

''Now what?'' D'Jok asks ''We might have won this match but we still got many other teams to beat'' he sits down next to Micro-ice.

''Don't worry. Tia's tough, she will be okay'' Thran tries to reassure him.

''I hope so'' Aarch mutters under his breath ''How is she?'' he asks Simbai as she walks to them.

''She's hurt pretty bad. There are some bruises on her body but her ankle is what we should be worried about. It's broken''

_Reviews are always appreciated :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the feedback. I will try to write longer chapters. Enjoy this one for now.  
_

This is bad, very bad. A broken ankle wasn't what they needed right now. It might cost them the cup. The next match is with the Pirates and they are doing extra training to be prepared. They can't do otherwise, can they? With Tia resting while Mark is replacing they hope for the best. Simbai told them she needs a couple of weeks for her ankle to heal, a couple of more to be able to train and take her place back in the team.

''Do you need anything?'' Rocket asks and places a pillow under her injured leg. The whole team is sitting at the couches watching holo-Tv, old matches with the Pirates.

Tia shakes her head in response.

''No, thanks'' he nods at her, takes his place behind her on the sofa and she rests her head on his lap.

The rest of the team move their eyes from the TV to them and back without commenting, glad to see them together once again though. When Rocket left the team and joined Netherball Tia was devastated, everybody could see it and after she beat him in his own game and he returned, they were distant with each other. Less talk, less them.

Nobody said anything.

''Look at their moves, their tricks, how they pass the ball'' Rocket instructs them ''They might come up with something new, so we'd better be careful'' he says. They listen to their captain's words, as always.

''Yeah, and with Tia injured and Mark in it will be a bit harder this time to win the match'' D'Jok quickly turns his gaze to his team mate ''No offense, Mark''

''None taken''

Some chuckles are heard in the room as Aarch comes in.

''Having a good time I see'' he comments.

''Hello sir'' Tia greets him.

''How are you, Tia?''

''I'm fine, sir'' she replies.

''Good. You should go to your room and get some rest'' he turns his attention to the others ''As for the rest, Clamp is waiting'' he waved them off and left.

Micro-ice pats his knees and stands up ''Time to train''. Mei puts down the magazine and Thran nudges Ahito with his elbow.

''I will see you later?'' Rocket asks.

''Sure, but could you bring me my crutches. I would like to go to my room'' he helps her turn around and place her feet on the ground before he grabs the crutches from the side of the couch and hands them to her.

''You sure you're fine?'' he asks again, concerned at how her face pales as she gets on her feet.

''Yeah'' she offers him a smile ''Score a goal for me, will ya?'' she kisses him on the cheek and then she's gone. Walking out of the room into the hallway. He follows in his way towards the holo-trainer.

That's when he sees her crumple to the floor.

_Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. :)_


End file.
